Help Fic Shop
by Souja O
Summary: Ever needed an idea for a fic? Or wanted to see how a fic would turn out if you used a certain idea? Come on in! The door's always open! No payment except acknowledgement. PM or review with ideas :P ratings vary with story. Traveling fic!
1. Guideline ish

Soooo. Being a female writer and such I have tones of ideas, si? Si!

And being on fan fiction, people read stories about these ideas oui? Oui!

I might also move some stories to this because of lack of organization…

Also, This is a travelling fic. Meaning it'll move periodically, I'll try to do it alphabetically...

And here're the rules:

1. If an idea is used, please note who it's from as not all ideas in here will be mine.

2. Tell me and the original author of the idea when you're going to use it (we might want to see the fruit of the labor)

3. Site all characters used back to the person who owns them (If you don't change the characters)

4. Don't use the same as the example (self explanatory. Don't copy and paste an example, they're just there as guidelines.)

And FINALLY!

5. Have fun! (That's all it's about!)

Also, if you want to post an idea you can do that too. I'll also write examples for Oc's :)


	2. Example 1: Arceus Travels in Human Form

_May something 2010_

_Well, I guess it really all started when a guy from my class came over. He was a good friend of mine so the 'rents didn't really have anything to say._

_We started watching Pokémon with the younger's. Now, before you continue you need to know that I don't hate Pokémon, in fact, it's pretty downright okay. They just need to make some things a little bit more realistic._

_By things I mean one thing in particular. _

_Ash Ketchum. _

_Honestly, any kid knows that at seventeen years old you probably would've hit puberty. Or had you voice change at least once. But not Ash! He's the 'chosen one' so he doesn't need to go through puberty. Oh all hail the master of non- pubic's! _

_Where was I… oh yeah! I remember! Well, apparently, Arceus himself heard my rant (how the buck that works, I don't know.) And when I went to bed I woke up in this swirling vortex of dark colors. That's probably when it all started. _

_My name is A. Kira Amayo (don't ask about the other A.) And this is about when I was chosen- no. Turned? Na ah. __Cursed __(yes!) to be a Pokémon trainer._

_

* * *

_

"Where am I?" asked the black braided girl as she ran through the vortex like surroundings, "Who brought me here?" she stopped running and felt the sweat beads drop off her nose. She was still in her favourite Tinkerbelle pj's. She felt her stomach growl. "I could really go for a super jumbo cream puff right now…" she said sheepishly. Within seconds the object puffed out in front of her. _This definitely isn't a dream_, she thought wonderingly, _I never get service this quick!_ Regardless she demolished the floating pastry, taking two handfuls for later.

"_Very good Kira," _there was a wise voice that resounded in her head.

Kira's eyes shrunk to miniscule size, "A-a-an Arceus?"

* * *

The poke deity finished his explanation. The child stared at him queerly as it all sunk in. "NO, NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" her screams could be heard everywhere, "I LEARNT MY LESSON! SEND ME HOME!"

Calm floated over the both of them, _"But we can't."_ the voice almost put Kira to sleep, _"We cast the curse when you came here…"_ It sounded like it was giggling.

The girl stood dumbfounded, _"_why did you curse me?" she said in a small, sad voice.

The poke god Arceus 'cleared his throat' and they both turned to him, _"If we hadn't, you would not learn your full lesson."_

"_To return home,_" The Mew began, still giggling, _"You must conquer all the regions._" She laughed and spiraled around Kira's body, littering her with sparkles, _"Only then can you return."_ Kira's mouth twisted into a scowl, followed by a pout, followed a quivering that could only signify crying.

"_But," _Arceus started,_ "I will give you the gift of poke-speech. You will be able to speak the language of any Pokémon you converse with."_That seemed to cheer the girl up a bit. "_You may also pick two companions to travel with; but both will be human._" he added, to see her reaction.

Kira sat down and thought, though the first names sprung at her like a toad, "Hareta!" Yes, the young trainer from the manga would be perfect, though she'd have to stand his annoying happiness. The second name she made sure to keep out of her head before the poke-deity knew what it was.

"You. Arceus." This baffled the Pokémon,_ "Try again, I am a Pokémon."_ Kira nodded, "I am aware. You will travel with me as a human boy. Age fourteen preferably." Kira had yet to learn how to socialize with boys of her age, but fourteen would be a fair shot. Arceus would have been scowling if he was human, but he wasn't … yet.

"_So it shall be."_ The area around Kira began to glow the colors of the rainbow and twirled around her. _"I will see you there. Young Kira."_

_

* * *

_

"OWWWIEEE!" Kira yelled thinking she had landed on the grass beneath her. Except, all she heard was a thump. She looked beneath her to see a boy that seemed two years her senior. "Arceus?"

The boy pushed up suddenly and she fell off his broad back."Are you happy now?" he seemed annoyed. He had glistening white hair that seemed to glow and his bangs flipped upward and resembled a crown. He was wearing a white jacket with black lining and golden buttons which greatly resembled his great golden eyes. "You had your fun, now I'm off. Aerial Ace!" the boy spread out his arms like a Starly or Tailow, but he went nowhere. "What is this?"

Suddenly there was a beeping noise from his pocket, he pulled out a shell like device, "_Hi Arcy!"_ the voice sounded female. And sure enough, on the screen there was a beautiful pink haired woman, _"How'd you like the outfit I put together?"_ she said in a sing-song voice_. _Arceus looked ticked, to say the least.

"WHY CAN'T I USE MY POWERS?!" the Mew-woman giggled, "What's so funny?"

This caused her to burst out in hysterical laughter, _"Well, I took your powers too! You'll get them back with each legendary Pokémon you face off against!"_ Arceus's eye began twitching dangerously, "MEW! This is not funny! I need to rule the universe you know!" the same musical laughter came about, _"Don't you worry about that! All the ruling's taken care of! I'll do it!"_ Human Arceus's face drained of color, "Mew, change me back! CHANGE ME BACK!"

"_Ta-ta!"_ click.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" he yelled at Kira, who responded with,

"ME? YOU'RE THE IDIOT WHO CURSED ME!" causing Arceus to bounce back with,

"WELL IF THAT'S THE THANKS I GET FOR ALLOWING YOUR UNIVERSE THE _PRIVILEGE_ OF WATCHING ONE OF OUR GREATEST HEROES AS HE GREW, YOU CAN KEEP IT," they didn't hear a young boy cry out 'Empoleon, Water gun!' until they were soaked to the bone.

"WHO DID THAT?!" they yelled in unison. Kira's jaw dropped as the figure came closer. He had spiky brown hair and joyful green eyes. She didn't care about the clothes but from the tilted red cap on his head she could tell who was,

" The Name's Hareta! You guys wanna travel together?" Kira took this chance to push over Arceus.

"Um, sure! Me and Arcy here are traveling together anyway!" Meanwhile, Arceus struggled to regain his balance. Hareta sweat dropped.

"Sweet! But what's up with your friend?" Kira looked puzzled and turned around to see that Arceus was pedaling as fast as he could to try and get back up. _That idiot,_ she thought bitterly, then she remembered, _Arceus was a deity, not only that but he walked on four legs, this might be hard for him._ She helped him up quickly.

"Sometimes he spazzes and has seizures," In her arms Arceus began wheezing. "WAAAH!" she panicked then started patting his back, "BREATH MAN! YOU'RE HUMAN YOU KNOW!" the color returned to his face and now that she was out of the sun, she saw that he had a pleasant pink glow on his cheeks.

"Well, let's get going!"

---  
_**Note: This was created by me for my brothers. If you use the idea please tell me. Remember the guidelines!**_

_**Feel free to change as much as you like. This is meant for authors use.**_

_**If you use Kira, please tell me **_

_**This offer is: OPEN!**_

_**Happy writings!**_


	3. Explaining Arceus ish

_A female sentret morph comes up and flips the sign in the window from 'closed' to 'open'. "Hiya guys!" she says cheerily, "I kinda forgot something important that last chappie, I was supposed to explain Arceus… whoops!"_

_A light chocolate (like milk chocolate when you rub dark chocolate powder on it lightly) skinned girl sighs and returns to sweeping. The Sentret morph giggles and balances on her tail and points to her friend, "This is Kira! She's not really a talker. But she is who I'll use when I'm writing!" the girl nods in acknowledgement. "And I'm _, but you can call me Souja or Coke!"_

_

* * *

_

Kira walked unsurely behind Hareta and Arceus, twiddling her fingers anxiously.

_As you may remember, in the last chappie Arceus got turned into a human. Note that Arceus is genderless, so you may choose whichever you please. It's common that when writing a romance fic you have the companion being the opposite gender, but when writing a friendshipper you are allowed to have the companion the same gender._

_Arceus is also an ageless. You could have him as a baby:_

She looked up at the blue skies and wondered if she'd ever see her family again _(A/N remember that she just came from her human world, she'll miss her family and stuff a bit. Don't make your Oc angst over this for a long time [cough, cough Angst Sue, cough, cough] occasional mentions are good.) _. As she brought her gaze forward, she saw something that shook her, "_Arcy watch out!"_ But it was too late. She watched the deity in human form get shocked by a blinding thunder bolt. In his place was a small pink skinned baby, clothed in the same clothes he was in. Kira took the wee babe into her arms, cradling him sweetly.

_Or an adult:_

A second bolt struck him and never before had Kira seen anything like it. In his place now stood a well toned man. He still wore the same clothing but the arms were ripped off. Almost instantly she attached herself to the muscular arm. She looked up and smiled happily.

_And still going with the whole female thing: _

A third bolt struck him, flinging Kira off his arm. In his place stood an older woman with long white hair. A fourth bolt struck him and a completely female version of his original human form stood in his place. He was wearing a short pink skirt. "MEW! WOULD YOU QUIT IT?" He returned to normal human form.

Hareta came running out of a nearby bush, "Can we get something to eat?" he pleaded, as though nothing had happened.

_The second topic to cover is personality. Arceus, being a deity doesn't have emotional bounds on him. He has eternal happiness e.t.c. In other words, all his emotions will be amplified or dullened. In the last chappie his annoyance and anger were amplified, his tolerance was decreased. You could have him seem depressed for the first little bit of the story:_

Kira graciously downed the Udon soup in front of her, savoring every last gulp. Hareta greedily chomped on the rice, spilling as much as he was eating. Arceus on the other hand looked at his single plate of rice with downcast eyes. "What's wrong Arcy?" the concern on Kira's voice was evident. He looked at her sheepishly and smiled though he wasn't completely used to having a mouth. In all actuality he wasn't sure what was bothering him.

_And also, because he is now human he can have mood swings. But again, he should eventually learn how to fix these._

Arceus glared at the two and stomped away from the table, "Arcy wait!" Kira called, then noticed the laughing adults. She even heard two say 'young love' before giggling. She felt the heat grow in her face and for once was glad for her dark skin.

_Right then was a good foreshadowing point as well, but since their journey is purely informational, it doesn't mean anything._

Outside she saw him settled on a large rock overlooking a still lake. "Hey, what's up?" she took a spot next to him. His shoulders bobbed, similar to when someone was crying. But instead she heard a joyous laugh. She grinned and joined in, partially feeling like a fool, mostly glad that he was okay.

_In this story to stop Arceus from going away right after his powers were taken away from him._

"So Arcy…" Kira started.

Arceus looked at her, "What is it human?" he saw the way she looked angered at that.

She held herself together and pulled her fingers together to form a fist. She was going to say something but was stopped by a sudden chill. "Did you feel that?" she asked, hoping she didn't have a fever or something. Arceus nodded and saw her shaking. He took off his jacket and handed it to her. She graciously declined (_A/N If she didn't we'd have another foreshadowing moment.)_

A large blue bird appeared in front of them. "Hey Guys!" Hareta came out from the restaurant, he'd obviously paid and had gotten their food packed. Before either one of them could shout a warning a beam erupted from the Articuno's mouth freezing Hareta in place.

"Articuno!" Arceus roared with anger, "What is the meaning of this?" The large blue Pokémon seemed to laugh. _Arceus, I have come from Mew to bring you your first challenge. Since you have none of your powers, I will go easy on you._ He/ she/ it turned to Kira, _Hello Human._ It came out as a screech.

Kira felt her heart thump in her chest. It'd just roared at her… yet it was talking to her? She was frozen with shock until she heard Arceus yell, "What are you doing fool human?" except it came out like baby talk, he still wasn't used to talking _(remember that he still isn't used to it. If you want you can actually have the talk)_ with a human mouth. Kira hurriedly reached into her pocket and retrieved a pokeball.

"Go Pokémon!" She threw the pokeball after pressing the small button. It hit the Articuno in the beak before flashing white and shaping into a Pokémon. A head, a skirt. It looked almost human! The Pokémon looked startled before turning to face Kira. With a worried look on its face it cried out "Kir, Kirlia?" It took a few seconds but soon after Kira heard the words _'Are you trainer?'_ echo in her head. The poor thing sounded scared stiff. Kira nodded then called out in as strong a voice as she could muster,

"Welcome aboard Kirlia! We have a big problem, we need to defeat that Articuno!" Kirlia danced around happily, not completely listening to Kira. While not watching she bumped into Articuno, she felt the radiating cold on her skin and turned slowly to face it. It stood many feet over her and she flinched. _Ice…_ Kira heard it start, but she herself was too surprised to do anything.

"Re-Regigigas use st-stomp!" A large, mossy foot clamped down on the unsuspecting Articuno. She turned around to see that Hareta, dripping wet, was rubbing his nose tenderly. "That ice beam really did a number on my nose," he grinned readily, "You must be really strong!"

The Articuno had its wings crossed, it turned to Arceus in envy. _"It seems I underestimated your companions. I bid your farewell."_ Before anyone could say anything the Articuno had flown away _(really un-epic battle.)_

"That was a close one!" Hareta sighed with relief, "What was an Articuno doing all the way down here to begin with? And why did it attack you guys?"

_When writing this kind of story you can have some bits where the 'extra character' wants to know something. If you want them to know eventually add these more often. They should come right after or before a legendary comes to Arceus. Also, the first legendary should be easiest to defeat. Not because it's weak, but because it's going easy on him. The next one should be harder and so on. With the level of attack, make the battle more intense. For this battle he could probably learn an easy attack, like tackle or low kick, maybe bite or scratch. Since it's an easier battle you can have more attacks learnt. I'd suggest no more than four for easy attacks, three for not-as-easy (like Glare or Scary Face), two for normal (a stronger tackle, Tail whip XD, and abilities) and one for really hard/rare attacks._

"I have no clue." Arceus sighed with mild truthfulness. Hareta smiled at his two travelling companions. They both beamed back and chuckled together, though Arcy's seemed queerer. Hareta opened his eyes just in time to see Kira stagger before toppling to the ground. He rushed over and caught her just before she made ground contact.

"That was weird?" he laid her on the ground, then averted his attention back to Arcy. He was about to ask what he thought about it but stopped when he saw him swaying dangerously. "Arcy look out!" he yelled, reaching over to stop him from colliding with a sharp pointed rock. _"Mustn't have had enough food."_He thought calmly as he called out Regigigas to carry them both back to the restaurant.

_Remember, in this story Kira isn't used to seeing animals attack and stuff, nor is she used to half the things in the Pokéverse. She would faint from stress and over exposure. She'd be surprised to see a bird firing ice out of her mouth. As for Arceus, he's a Pokémon, he would've had more energy than a human would and would faint from lack of that. Also, this would be a good time to have a power transfer/ chapter stop. Extra Note: DON'T HAVE THIS HAPPEN TOO OFTEN! Only for the first few bits should this happen, after that they should be better. Also, Arceus needs to practice these moves, so make a time for that. You can have him (or she, depending on you) be a bit sluggish. Same reason as above applies._

_

* * *

_

_The sentret morph smiles and sees all the passerby's that had just sat through all that. A few of them lingered around in the store. Thinking about some of the stuff she had there. She sighs sadly. Kira comforts her by giving her a slight hug, then continues dusting._

_Reenergized, the morph thinks up another topic, seeing as the first was covered too quickly. She remembers that it has to begin with 'A' and she decides on them meeting one of her favorite characters in the show, Annabel ._

_

* * *

_

"I'm HUNGRY!" Kira whined for the umpteenth time that hour. She wasn't sure if it was because she was actually hungry or because of the events that had taken place. She'd fainted. She'd actually _fainted_. She, who'd gone through a whole day of track n' field when she was sick with only five bucks worth of food, had _fainted_ after _one_ battle with an Articuno, who was going easy on them. Either way it peeved her.

_Okay, right then is an okay starting. Would I advise using it in a real story? No. Not because it's bad, but because it's kinda drawn out._

She looked at the two males in front of her. Arceus was trying to figure out how the small shell Mew used to communicate with them worked, but he was failing. And Hareta… Where the psyduck was Hareta?

_Now you can insert your preferred spacing thing, as you're changing spots XD. If you're going to type it out without a space then a good starting would be something like, 'Miles away from them' or something of the sort._

Far from hearing range Hareta swung from branch to branch, imitating the aipoms he'd grown up with and still very much loved. He was glad that he was away from Arcy _(A/N: When writing from the P.O.V of the 'extra character make sure that if you have a name they call Arceus/ travelling partner A it sticks until they find out. With the other one it can change, depending on the mood)_ and Kira, their bickering had gotten too much.

Without worry or care he catapulted himself off a long, sturdy branch. He closed his eyes and felt himself sail through the winds, weightless.

His eyes snapped open just in time for him to clasp onto a nearing tree branch. Stopping himself completely before he would slam into a masculine looking figure. "Sorry, didn't se you there." The figure turned around.

Light purple hair accompanied eyes of the same sort, "Don't worry! No harm done!" the voice sounded male too.

* * *

_The morph smiles and steps away from her cabinet, looking to see who was still there. She saw a few passerbies but didn't make any note of it. She silently turned off the lights and left with a sigh and a sign._

'A' characters accepted, mostly canon please_._ Deadline June 12th.

_She hoped that the small chapter she had wouldn't be all._


End file.
